Toda Má Ação traz uma Punição
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Acharam que o pai de Danny ia se safar depois do que fez com o filho em Os Prêmios da Música (The Music Awards)? Hã-hã, pensaram errado. Vejam as consequências em primeira mão. Não tenho os direitos dos personagens, mas não viso lucros por eles.
1. Levando o que Merece

**Toda Má Ação traz uma Punição parte 1: Levando o que Merece.**

* * *

Em uma casa do subúrbio, uma cena bem peculiar: um menino é jogado pra fora da casa.

"Qual é, pai? Pirou de novo? Não fiz nada."

"Saia daqui. Já estou farto de ver a sua cara. Dê o fora ou então..."

O garoto se levanta meio apavorado, mas encara o homem. "Seu animal ingrato. Depois de todo o sacrifício que fiz por você. Se a tia Ann estivesse aqui..."

"Eu já mandei você ir embora, e nunca mais volte."

Com essa últimas palavras, o garoto se vira e corre, mas ante de sair, se vira mais uma vez e grita:

"EU TE ODEIO. TE ODEIO. E lhe rogo uma maldição: até o fim desse dia, vai perder tudo que tem, e será perseguido e odiado por todos. Ninguém vai te ajudar ou te amar. Não terá uma felicidade ou amigo no mundo...até ter o meu perdão, e garanto que nunca terá, seu bêbado vagabundo e inútil." E com isso, o menino saltou a cerca e fugiu.

"Bah. Conversa fiada. E é melhor não voltar". Com tais palavras, o homem voltou para a casa. "Ah. Finalmente estou livre daquele pirralho. Devia ter mandado ele sumir há tempos." Nesse instante, a campainha tocou.

"Quem será? Será que ele voltou? Se for ele..." Ele abril a porta e já foi gritando: "EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ..." Mas quando tomou consciência de que era uma mulher com uniforme da SWAT, mais precisamente sua cunhada, logo abaixou o tom da voz. "Oh, é você, Ann. Como vai?"

"Vejo que cheguei em má hora, mas irei logo sair. E então, cadê o Danny?"

"Danny? Bem, ele..."

* * *

Do lado de fora da casa, podia-se ouvir um barulho surdo de coisas sendo quebradas no interior. Lá dentro, o homem foi jogado pra cima da mesinha da sala, fazendo-a em pedaços.

"Pare. Por favor, pare. Não me bata mais."

"E por que não deveria, seu traste abusivo? Acha que merece que te perdoe depois de tudo?" Ann disse com o rosto tomado de fúria.

"Olhe, deixa eu falar. Foi que..."

"Uma hora, Carl. Eu falei que vinha buscá-lo em uma hora. Já que não o queria mais, eu o levaria de bom grado, mas não precisava tê-lo jogado fora como lixo, seu lixo"

Carl olhou firme para Ann, mas não arriscou tentar enfrentá-la. Em lugar disso apenas falou com um tom ameaçador.

"Trate de sair da minha casa."

"Sua casa, nada. MINHA casa. Quando papai morreu, ele a deixou para mim e Cassidy e depois que ela casou com você, o que até hoje acho o maior erro dela, permiti que os dois ficassem morando aqui."

"Exatamente," Falou Carl "e depois que ela morreu por culpa daquele verme, a casa ficou sendo minha."

"Errado de novo, e por duas vezes. Primeiro, nem Danny nem Cassidy sabiam daquele caminhão roubado que perdeu o controle e bateu no carro dela quando ia buscar o Danny na escola. O coitado não sabia que isso aconteceria, e se soubesse, com certeza teria dado um jeito de avisá-la pra não ir. Não é justo culpá-lo por isso."

"Mas foi mesmo culpa dele. Se ele tivesse voltado sozinho..."

"NÃO FOI CULPA DELE, SEU IGNORANTE BÊBADO. E em segundo lugar, a casa só seria sua se eu, Cassidy ou mesmo Danny faltássemos, e como estou aqui, a casa é por direito minha."

"Mas acontece que..."

"CALE-SE. Agora vou sair pra procurar ele e pro seu próprio bem, melhor que nada tenha lhe acontecido, do contrário...e não quero mais ver sua cara nessa casa ou coloco em prática tudo que a SWAT de Detroit sabe fazer. Fui."

Depois disso. Ann foi para a rua, onde uma rádio patrulha aguardava. Seu parceiro a esperava.

"E então, Lewis? Como foi?"

"Sem tempo pra papo. Temos que achar meu sobrinho. Pé na tábua, Murphy."

* * *

Em casa, Carl sabia que não devia se meter com sua cunhada, condecorada 2 vezes por maior número de prisões realizadas. Era uma dos policiais mais barra pesada de Detroit e quando ela vinha de lá pra fazer visita...

Naquela hora, a porta bateu e Carl temia que poderia ser Ann, mas era outra pessoa: um homem afro-americano em um terno que ele reconheceu como seu chefe.

"Carl. Vim aqui porque tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer."

"Ah, sr. Valentine. Não esperava sua visita. Terei o relatório pronto amanhã." Sr. Valentine o olhou com severidade.

"Não precisa se preocupar com o relatório. Aliás, só tenho duas palavras: ESTÁ DESPEDIDO."

"D-DESPEDIDO? M-mas por que?"

"Porque a melhor amiga da minha esposa, que é sua vizinha de frente, viu você jogando o Danny na rua e ligou pra ela, que em seguida me ligou, e se tem algo em minha firma que não tolero é um miserável que faz pouco casa da família, principalmente quem abusa do próprio filho."

"Mas, senhor. Eu não pensei..."

"Calado. Se disser mais uma palavra, me assegurarei de que nunca mais achará emprego. E não perca tempo passando na firma, pois já mandei jogar fora todas as suas coisas. Agora vou procurar o menino." E antes de sair, sr. Valentine ainda disse de maneira irônica. "Tenha um bom dia."

Carl não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. "Como pode isso? Minha cunhada tentou me quebrar, perdi minha casa, o emprego, e tudo em apenas 1 hora? Será que..." O telefone tocou e Carl atendeu. "Alô? Do banco? O que vocês...bloquear minha conta? Cheques sem fundos? Mas não pode...deve haver um...alô? Alô?" _"Em virtude do não-pagamento de sua conta, seu telefone ficará desligado."_

Aquilo estava indo de mal a pior. Carl foi tomar banho, mas não tinha água. Tentou ligar a TV, mas a luz estava cortada. Bateram de novo na porta e eram carregadores de uma loja que vieram buscar os móveis por não pagar as prestações. Sem outra saída, Carl arrumou o que restava de suas coisas e saiu de casa, bem na hora que alguém parecia estar olhando para seu carro com o intuito de levá-lo. Carl empurrou o sujeito, entrou, ligou e saiu com tudo.

Fugiu com tanta pressa que mal prestava atenção a sinalização, sendo seguido pela polícia. Quando tinha conseguido despistar a patrulha, nem reparou que entrou na contramão e pra não bater em outro carro, se desviou...apenas para dar de cara num muro.

Carl escapou bem esfarrapado e pouco ferido, mas teve que correr pra não ser linchado. Suas malas iam perdendo coisas conforme ele corria e até cães saíram em sua caça. Ele só fugiu depois de pular uma cerca, mas acabou perdendo suas malas, que foram aos poucos sendo roídas pelos cães famintos. No beco onde se escondeu, acabou se deparando com uma gangue que o atacou e lhe roubou tudo que podiam pegar, até os sapatos. Carl de fato tinha chegado ao fundo do poço.

"Por que isto está acontecendo? POR QUE?"

* * *

**E em seguida, o que aconteceu a Danny depois do episódio. À propósito, viram alguém conhecido durante a história? **


	2. Resultados e Reencontro

**Toda Má Ação Tem Sua Punição parte 2: Resultados E Reencontros**

* * *

No Music Bowl, o show de Jem e as Hologramas se mostrava um sucesso.

Pizzazz e as Misfits tinham acabado de chegar da premiação musical, e vencido, naturalmente, uma vez que as Hologramas não compareceram. Pizzazz ergueu seu prêmio em triunfo, mas ninguém deu a menor importância, uma vez que o show ali realizado era em pró da Casa Haven, e o lucro obtido foi mais do que o necessário para salvar a Casa.

Apesar de ter ganho, Pizzazz sentia-se derrotada, pois uma vitória só tinha valor se dessem atenção. Com isso, ela foi para fora do estádio e num acesso de raiva, jogou seu prêmio o mais longe que pôde, sem ligar onde ia cair. Em seguida, deu as costas.

* * *

A estatueta voou longe até cair na cabeça de alguém, que por acaso era Carl, todo esfarrapado e machucado e com um forte hálito de bebida e somado a pancada que recebeu, cambaleou desnorteadamente até encontrar duas policiais, uma de cabelo verde escuro e outra de pele mais bronzeada e cabelo loiro.

"Senhor. O que houve? Está ferido?" Perguntou a policial de cabelo verde escuro.

"Ahhh. Isso não é da sua conta, vadia. Deixa quieto."

"Ora. Isso não é jeito de falar com quem quer te ajudar, ainda mais se for da polícia." Respondeu a loira bronzeada.

"Que me importa se são da polícia. Aquele pirralho que chamo de filho me causou isso. Devia ter estrangulado ele em vez de chutá-lo de casa." Carl disse expressando muita raiva.

A de cabelo verde escuro ficou irada com tais palavras. "Espera aí. Admite que jogou seu filho de casa e que queria matá-lo?"

"Foi isso mesmo, cadela. Perdi minha casa, meu carro e emprego depois que ele me amaldiçoou, e tudo que fiz foi botá-lo pra fora. Agora, por que você e sua noiva não vão prum motel e me deixam?"

"Vamos deixar você, sim, mas na cadeia. Está preso por desrespeito à autoridade, abuso infantil e ameaça a vida de uma criança." Sem pestanejar, as duas o seguraram. A loira bronzeada o algemou com certa dificuldade. Carl foi levado para a viatura e jogado no banco de trás.

"Bem. Acho que isso encerra nossa turno de hoje, não concorda?" Disse a de cabelo verde à parceira.

"Sim, com certeza. Depois de deixar ele na delegacia e fazer o relatório, vamos a um karaokê antes de voltarmos para casa?"

"Hmmm. Tá bom. Vai ser bom uma diversão após esse dia. Mas viu como esse sujeito é abusado?"

A loira olhou seriamente, tirando um pouco da simpática expressão que sempre mostrava a sua parceira. "Concordo. Insinuar que somos noivas? Viu só essa?"

"Claro. Não somos noivas...ainda." Citou a de cabelo verde com uma piscada e um leve sorriso, enquanto pegava a mão da parceira. A loira riu em resposta.

* * *

No Music bowl, após o show, Danny conversava com as Hologramas, Danse, Deidre, Krissie, Ba Nee e as meninas Starlight quando alguém apareceu gritando seu nome.

"DANNY."

Quando ele se virou, uma mulher em roupa de policial se aproximou e o abraçou.

"Tia Ann?"

"Sim, querido. Sou eu, sua tia." Ann abraçava fortemente o sobrinho perante todos. "Danny, me desculpe por não ter conseguido chegar em tempo. Se eu tivesse vindo mais cedo..."

"De boa, tia. O que importa é que você veio. Gente, conheçam minha tia Ann Lewis da SWAT de Detroit."

Ann cumprimentou a todos. "Muito prazer em conhecê-los, e agradeço por cuidarem do meu sobrinho. Eu ia buscá-lo na casa da minha falecida irmã, mas infelizmente o canalha do pai dele, que agora não vai mais causar problemas, o pôs na rua. Fiquei dias procurando-o."

"Não precisa agradecer, oficial Lewis." Disse Jem. "De fato, Danny acabou fazendo uma coisa boa. Ele salvou uma das nossas meninas e a ajudou a trazê-la de volta." Jem logo se voltou para Krissie, Ba Nee e Deidre. "Garotas. Peço desculpas por não termos lhes dado atenção, especialmente a você Deidre. Jérrica também lamenta e prometeu dar mais atenção e eu também darei, e pra começar, vou adorar ouvir sua música." Deidre sorriu para Jem e a abraçou.

Ann tomou a palavra. "Aliás, queria lhes pedir um favor. Vou fazer meu pedido de transferência de Detroit para cá, mas poderá levar um tempo. Enquanto isso, poderiam cuidar de Danny para mim?"

Danse disse. "Com certeza. Ele ficará bem na Casa Haven."

"Eu acho que lá na mansão seria melhor. Temos muito espaço." Krissie respondeu.

"Mas na mansão só são aceitas meninas." Ba Nee logo lembrou. "Acho que devíamos falar com Jérrica à respeito disso e mudar um pouco as regras." Krissie falou.

"Se me permite, eu tenho uma ideia melhor." Ouviu-se uma voz bem animada vindo na direção de todos.

"Sr. Valentine?" Danny perguntou reconhecendo a voz.

"Sou eu mesmo." Ele respondeu se aproximando com uma mulher caucasiana ruiva ao seu lado. "William R. Valentine, da bolsa de valores, às suas ordens, e esta e minha esposa Ofélia."

O casal chegou perto de todos. William logo deu a palavra. "Danny. Graças a Deus que esteja bem. Quando soubemos o que te aconteceu, reviramos toda a cidade por você."

"Por mim?"

"Sim, querido." Disse Ofélia com um sorriso. "Sempre gostamos de você, é como o filho que sempre quisemos mas por razões biológicas, fomos privados dessa alegria. Queríamos saber se você queria que o adotássemos."

Danny não acreditava no que ouvia.

"De verdade? Sem brincadeira? Bem, eu..." Ele interrompeu quando olhou para sua tia. "Olhem. Eu ia gostar muito disso, mas a minha tia..."

"Olha, Danny." Ann lhe falou. "Se gosta deles e se são boas pessoas, posso deixá-los te adotar e daí..." William Valentine tomou a palavra.

"Escute, oficial Lewis. Tenho uma ótima ideia. E se o adotássemos e você, depois de se transferir, vier morar conosco?"

"Eu acho ótimo. Temos muito espaço em casa e todos seríamos uma só família. O que diz, querida?"

Ann viu que eles tinham boa intenção e concordou. Danny estava feliz porque teria uma família completa: dois pais amorosos e uma tia amável. Os quatro se abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Hoje é dia de comemorar. Que tal fazermos uma festa? Por minha conta." Sugeriu William com um grande alegria. Todos vibraram de emoção. "E nesse meio tempo, Jem e srta. Danse, podemos discutir alguns assuntos referente a Casa Haven e a fundação Starlight Ia adorar colaborar."

Desse modo, todos seguiram para uma noite de diversão.

* * *

Dias depois, durante as noites, um vulto cambaleava pela cidade com os olhos tomados pela insanidade e murmurando coisas sem nexo. Era Carl, que seguia sem rumo apenas falando em tom trêmulo como um fantasma.

"Danny...me perdoe. Devolva...minha vida. Danny...me perdoe. Devolva...minha vida." E assim ele foi seguindo noite adentro, uma após a outra, em busca de um perdão que nunca teria...

FIM

* * *

**Aqui deixei bem mais claro quem mais estava dentro da história, e com certeza acho que vão reconhecer as duas policiais. Vale lembrar que o nome "Carl" foi de minha iniciativa, já que ele nunca foi nomeado no desenho.**


End file.
